Mario 64 Chaos Edition
Mario 64 Chaos Edition is a newcomer in Ultimate Super Smash Bros Bad Requests Edition, having originated from the hack Super Mario 64: Chaos edition, created by Kaze Emanuar. Moveset: B: Grab Projectile. Similar to the Villager's Pocket, except Mario doesn't actually pocket them somewhere, so he can only hold one projectile at a time. If B is pressed again, Mario will throw the projectile in a parabolic range. The thrown projectile has the same effects before being thrown (IE The Fried Emblem Guy's Crossthunder still makes a cross when going through a certain distance) If Mario tries to grab a Final Smash, he will "stop" it, but he'll take damage. Side B: Invisible Shell Mario will start floating and move around as if he were riding a shell. He can jump and do damage when moving, but he can't actually attack, otherwise he'll stop riding. You can make Mario stop riding the shell by pressing the B button (as mentioned before) or having Mario crash against an obstacle. Up B: Treenado A tree spawns in front of Mario and he starts spinning around it in a T-shaped pose while going upwards. (the tree doesn't go upwards, though) If he uses it in mid-air, the tree will spawn right where Mario is. The tree can be used up to three times by Mario and other characters. Once touching the floor, the tornado status ends, but it can be made longer by stepping on another character, propelling the character up. Down B: Flat Mario. Mario will turn flat as a pancake for a few seconds. In this form, he moves very slowly and can't jump high, but his hitbox becomes so small only attacks that make contact with the ground can hit him. Mario can't use Grab Projectile, but the other Special Moves work perfectly (albeit slowly). The flat status ends in 10 seconds, or when Mario activates his Final Smash. Final Smash: Giant Mario Similar to Duck Hunt Dog's Final Smash, Some Flying Caps sweep on by and trap all characters into a dimensional hole. Then, Mario turns giant and Ground Pounds the floor in a cutscene, making an earthquake that stuns all other fighters. When the cutscene ends, all characters are sent flying, making for an Instant K.O. The other moveset Neutral attack: two punches and a kick. F-tilt: Breakdance attack. U-tilt: Generic jump. D-tilt: Legsweep. Dash attack: Slide. Forward Smash: Sign Mario. Up Smash: Flying Cap. Down Smash: Stronger Breakdance N-air: Backflip. F-air: Swing. B-air: Dropkick. U-air: Another backflip. D-air: Spin jump. Grab: Grabs opponent from the leg like how Mario grabbed Bowser in SM64. Pummel: Knee'd. Back Throw: Mario spins three times and throws the opponent in the opposite direction. If he's doing this with Bowser Chaos Edition, Mario will say: "So long, King Bowser!" Up Throw: Generic throw. Down Throw: Mario jumps and throws the opponent downwards. Floor attacks: Generic Kicks. Edge Attack: Stomp. Taunts Up Taunt: Multicolor Mario Side Taunt: Sign Mario Down Taunt: Head clips through body for a few seconds Entrance Mario falls from the sky in a similar way to how he enters levels in Super Mario 64, and then says "ha ha!" Winning Poses * A star spins around Mario, and he says: "Here we go!" * Sleeps and says "Ravioli..." * Does a backflip, and successfully lands. Misc. Losing Pose: Mario's pupils turn cross shaped, and then he passes out. Victory Fanfare: The Star fanfare from Super Mario 64. All-star credits: Super Mario 64 Choir's Credits. Idle: Sleeps down until the player presses any button. Trophy description A good game is mostly appreciated, but over the years, gamers wanted to play broken, bad games. Enter Super Mario 64: Chaos Edition, a hack that randomly inserts cheat codes into Super Mario 64, making for a mess, and a beautiful and hilarious one at that. Hearing this, you might not be convinced enough to download the game, but watch someone play it and prepare to get your funny bone broken. By the way, we forgot to say something about the fighter! sorry 'bout that. Final Smash Trophy Mario 64's Final Smash is somewhat weird, first off, some flying Mario caps sweep on by, then the fighters get sucked into a dimensional hole, and then Mario turns big and ground pounds the floor! Things like these don't even happen everyday! Anyway, It's still pretty powerful. If you get hit by the sweeping caps, then there's no way to avoid the whole thing. Just understand that in real life: bigger =/= stronger.